Farewell Present?
by ThroughTheMonsoon
Summary: FAILED LEMONS. It's the later-on backstage events at Dream Live 3rd! Only Fuji Syuusuke will not be replaced from Seigaku, and the rest have learned to love their roles. Hyoutei actors are weird, but cool. REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!


Farewell Present

By ThroughTheMonsoon

Shirota Yuu headed backstage, drying his tears on his white tux. Everyone he passed by patted him on the arm, saying, "Congratulations," or, "We'll see each other soon," or, "You did great," or, "We still love you. Keep in touch." He nodded to these, and his only response was a quiet sob and a hug.

He went straight into his dressing room, and stood there, wiping his tears and breathing steadily. Hiroki knocked on his door.

"Yuu-kun," started Hiroki.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuu?" Yuu chuckled.

"Okay then." Hiroki smiled. "Well, thank you for being here and entrusting the next generation of Seigaku to me. I promise you, I will take good care of it."

"You better," Yuu smiled. "Thanks for taking care of it for me."

"Hai."

"Hiroki!" It was Araki's voice.

"Oops… Better go. Ja, Yuu. Take care."

Yuu smiled sincerely. He waved to Hiroki and closed the door.

*O*O*O*O*

He stepped out from the bathroom. He pulled on his grey pants and hung a towel around his neck, letting the water droplets into the cloth.

Yuu was holding at the glasses that was Tezuka Kunimitsu. This pair of glasses contained memories. These glasses held Tezuka's personality, and he didn't want to let go. He didn't want it to end. He was happy here; TeniMyu Dream Lives have been his reason for laughing.

He smiled half-sadly at his reflection on the glasses until a knock on his door ensued.

"Wh-Who is it?" Yuu stuttered, being caught unaware.

"It's Gakuto," said a muffled voice.

Yuu opened the door, forgetting he was still half-naked. "Ruito."

He liked Ruito. Not _like-like_, just like. It was because of the boy's personality. He was happy-go-lucky, and he treats himself as Gakuto, just as he treats the others according to their roles.

"I'm Gakuto. And I have something for you."

Gakuto—Ruito, I mean, gave Yuu a card. It had a picture of a teddy bear on it.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Oh, it's not from me. See ya around!"

Once again, Yuu just nodded. He closed the door as Ruito ran back to his room.

Leaning against the wooden plank that was the portal in and out of the room, he opened the card. It was an audio card, but there were Japanese characters around it.

In a familiar voice, the audio card spoke.

"Meet me in the props room."

The Japanese characters read: I'll be waiting. I have to tell you something.

Ruito blinked and pulled his sleeveless hoodie, running to the storage area.

*O*O*O*O*

Yuu looked at the doors. It was like a fork in the road, but with indications. There were labels on them.

The door on the right: _Costumes._

The door on the left: _Materials, ladders, etcetera._

And the door on the middle: _Bathroom._

Our protagonist took the door on the left. He entered the dark, cramped-up room.

"Hello?" Yuu called out. His voice would have echoed if not for the props standing here and there, blocking his sound waves.

He walked further in. He looked left and right, taking paths that are easy to remember, and looked for a light switch.

Not being able to find one, he took out his phone and used its light to guide him.

The light hit something shiny. It looked tall. He shone his phone higher and saw a big mirror.

He looked messy and a bit afraid. He composed his face into a smile. Realizing just now that his heart was beating against his ribs, he breathed in slowly to calm himself.

"Hey there."

Yuu jumped. Yes, he jumped. He turned around.

The voice chuckled amusedly, and if not, mockingly.

"Oh, it's you," said Yuu in a confident tone, as if nothing embarrassing happened.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you get my card?"

"It was you?" He walked near Takumi, the gorgeous figure that was mere meters away from him.

"Didn't you recognize my handwriting?" Takumi said, smiling.

"No, since I never saw you write." Yuu said in a mock-pouty tone.

"Well, that explains it. I muffled my voice so you wouldn't guess so easily." The shoulder-length-haired boy raised his pillow.

The shorter-haired boy grinned at the famous pillow. Everyone knew that soft, white piece of cotton. It had the picture of Oshitari in it, Saito being fond of his character.

"Well, what have you to tell me, Takumi?"

"Impatient as always, Yuu."

"Hey-!"

Yuu was cut short by Takumi's soft, sweet lips on his. Eyes widening, our dear Shirota Yuu did not know how to respond. Takumi backed him to the mirror, which so happened to be attached to the wall.

Takumi parted for a while, murmuring in a quiet voice, "I've liked you for a while now, Yuu."

Yuu, still a bit dumbfounded, replied, "So it seems."

Takumi sat up, pouting. "Well?"

"Well what?" Yuu blinked.

"I'm disappointed. Guess I'll have to move on."

"Move on for what?"

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question: Takumi said it straightforwardly.

"Don't-Don't say that!" Yuu was blushing.

Takumi inclined his head to the side. "Eh?"

"I-I like you, too."

Takumi smiled. A sadistic smile. A scary smile.

"You do?"

"H-Hai…" Yuu blushed redder.

Saito Takumi started kissing Shirota Yuu again, his hands slowly creeping to the taller boy's waist. Yuu was now half-conscious of what to do.

Takumi swiped his tongue against Yuu's bottom lip repeatedly, and Yuu slowly parted his mouth. Takumi made his way into Yuu's mouth, exploring the warm cavern within.

Yuu tried suppressing a moan, but no, he couldn't. He let it out, and Takumi liked the sound of it.

Slowly, slowly, Takumi's soft, cold hands crept into Yuu's pants, and as if a viper attacking its prey, he took hold of the boner.

"T-Taku…Takumi… Don't…"

Yuu didn't know what to do. He was a bit fidgety with the feeling of Takumi Saito's hand gripping his manhood. His face was growing a bit redder by the second as Takumi slowly pumped on his member.

Soft, silent moans were heard from the taller boy who was now slowly sinking to the floor. Takumi speeded up his pace and soon, Yuu came into his hand.

Both were panting and dripping with sweat, though the storage room was highly airconditioned. Takumi pushed Yuu down on the floor and tugged off both pants and underwear, throwing them away.

"Wh-What are you…?" Yuu lifted his head to see what the smaller boy was doing. Instead of a verbal reply, Takumi's soft lips pressed unto his.

"Shh. You talk too much," responded Takumi.

He pulled off his own pants just to his knees and knelt in front of Yuu. Takumi propped up the long legs onto his shoulder and placed his member at the entrance.

"T-Takumi… A-Aren't you-!"

Takumi thrust into Yuu without warning or preparation. He cried in pain as the boy in him slowly pulled halfway and thrust again into him.

After a few small in-and-out movements, Takumi pulled almost all the way out. Yuu's pain subsided, and he was breathing heavily… Raggedly… Huskily…

Once more, Takumi thrust into Yuu, and the only response heard was a loud moan, making the shorter boy thrust more into him. Faster. Harder. Rougher.

"T-Takumi…"

Without another sign, Takumi began pumping on Yuu's member again. Rhythmically he moved, up and down, in and out, repeatedly.

Yuu was helpless and can do nothing more but moan in his deep voice. Eyes shut tight, he felt a wave of pleasure surge through him.

"I-I'm-!"

As if planned, both came, Yuu into Takumi's hand and Takumi in Yuu, filling him slowly with his white substance.

*O*O*O*O*

"So, Yuu, Takumi, where've you guys been to?" Kato Kazuki asked in a suspecting voice.

Yuu and Takumi glanced at each other. "Nowhere," they both answered.

"Really? Because I saw the both of you get out of the storage room."

Takumi, the great excuse-maker, replied, "I just showed Yuu which props he could take home. He really doesn't want to leave TeniMyu, you know."

"Yeah, what he said." Yuu smiled.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Ore-sama expects to find the truth sooner or later."

All of the cast present in the dining area looked at him.

"Nani?" Kazuki blinked.

"Seriously, Kazuki. _Ore-sama?_" Ruito frowned.

"Why? You call yourself Gakuto, don't you?"

"Touche," replied Ruito.

*O*O*O*O*

"What stinks in here?" Adachi Osamu pinched his nose and made a disgusted expression as he looked to Suzuki Hiroki.

"I don't know, but we better get whatever it is the director is asking for. That guy will kill us!"

And as luck may have it, the two were taking the very same paths Shirota Yuu was taking when he entered the storage room.

-OWARI-


End file.
